Euro Week with Dylan, Sheila and their families
In the beginning of a five part story arc; Sheila Harper Watkins and her family (her husband, her daughter, Catherine, and her sister Anyssa Harper Forson's children, Sam and Courtney Sue) join Dylan Harper and his family (husband, Adam, and their children, Derek and Ashley) on a five leg European trip. Scene One: Logan Airport. A group of Harpers are gathered at one of the international gates to wish them well on their trip. WENDY: You all be careful, ok? DYLAN: We will, Mom. SHEILA: Don't worry about a thing, Aunt Wendy. We'll be fine. ALLEN: Yes, we will be fine. Aunt Velda set up a perfect itinerary. (Enter a grinning Velda) VELDA: Yes, we have a good itinerary set up. A couple of days in Paris; a couple of days in Rome; a couple of days in Berlin; a day or two in Dublin; and a couple of days in London. A good ten day vacation. They are flying into Paris first. ANYSSA: Sounds like a good time. (Bryan comes along, he is bringing Sam. Sam and Courtney Sue are thrilled. Sam had been asked to join the trip, but he wouldn't go unless his sister Courtney Sue came along. She cheerfully agreed.) SAM: I am ready, Mommy. Where's Lollie? ANYSSA: She's here in your little bag, honey. (Sam hugs his doll tightly. Derek brought his doll with him too. Ashley brought along her favorite dump truck, and Catherine and Courtney Sue brought along their favorite possessions. Catherine brought along a journal, so she could get her impressions on paper. She loves to write. Courtney Sue brought along a guidebook of Europe. She is always loving to read, and she wanted to read all about Europe.) BRYAN: Jolie come on. (A sulking Jolie is walking along slowly. Ellie is with her, and she is annoyed with the fuss she is making. Ellie had been asked to go along, but she didn't want to. She felt that Sam and Courtney Sue would want to have fun on their own. Jolie had been out of town a few weeks ago, and she wanted to join them.) SHEILA: Why is Jolie unhappy? ANYSSA: She's mad that Sam and Courtney are going and not her. SAM: I tried to explain to her that I wouldn't go if Courtney didn't. ELLIE: All she did on the way was scream and cry about it. DYLAN: All right, everyone have their passport? COURTNEY SUE: Aunt Sheila got mine, Sammy's and Cathy's. ADAM (smiling): And I have ours. DYLAN (winking): Thank you, my darling husband. (Everyone laughs. Jolie is still sulking. The loudspeaker announces the flight to Paris.) SHEILA: That's us. Ready to go? DYLAN: I am. SAM & COURTNEY SUE: We are. ADAM: Ready kids? DEREK (Shyly): Yes. ASHLEY (enthusiastically): I am! CATHERINE: I am. (Sam lines everyone up. He, Derek, Courtney Sue, Catherine and Ashley are lined up). Sheila has the kids tickets as does Adam. Dylan has his; Allen has his and Sheila's, and Adam has his. They get all checked in and on the plane. Jolie is furious.) JOLIE: It's not FAIR! (She runs to the seat and sits down crying.) BRYAN: Jolie, you were at camp for two weeks. Sam and Courtney Sue didn't get to go. Why do you begrudge them this? JOLIE: Why do THEY get to go to Europe?! ANYSSA: Honey, Uncle Dylan had invited Sam, and he wouldn't go without Courtney Sue. It will be fun for them to go. (Jolie realizes this and she gets over her sulking.) Scene Two; Over the Atlantic Ocean. Sheila and Allen are talking; as are Dylan and Adam. Ashley is watching a movie; Catherine and Courtney Sue are watching along with her; Derek is sleeping, snuggled close to Adam and holding his doll; Sam is playing with Lollie. SHEILA: Derek must have been tired. DYLAN: He was, dear. Mom took them to buy some clothes. I think that bored him. He was never into shopping. Even with his parents. ASHLEY: Daddy, do you like this movie? DYLAN: Yes, I do, honey. You kids enjoy it. I am talking to Aunt Sheila. COURTNEY SUE: And let's try to keep it down, Ash. Your brother is sleeping. ASHLEY: All right, Court. (She looked fondly at her brother. He was tired.) ALLEN: He will probably sleep a while, Dyl. I know we all will, once we get to Paris. Jet Lag being what it is. ADAM (patting his son's shoulder): That he will. So will we. SAM: Auntie Sheila, I am tired. May I take a nap too? SHEILA: Of course you can, sweetie. (Sam snuggles with Lollie and he drops off to sleep as well. Derek briefly opens his eyes and sees his cousin and best friend next to him. He drops off to sleep again.) Scene Three: Paris. The plane landed, and the happy crew is taking their first breath of being in France. SHEILA: I got the accommodations. Aunt Vel set them all up rather nicely. She called the Ritz Carltons, and we shall be at those hotels in our time in Europe. DYLAN: That will be great, Sheila. I am thrilled with that. ADAM: Some excellent places to stay. DEREK: How are we going to get there? DYLAN: There will be a car waiting for us, sport. Auntie Velda set all this up for us. COURTNEY SUE: Is that the car, Uncle Dylan? DYLAN: That it is, sweetie. Let's get our bags and get ready. (The group gets their baggage, and the limo is on the way to the hotel. The scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Story arcs